Undertale: A new life in a new place
by blackdragonepic
Summary: Tenson has lived an unpleasant life so far. Through either luck or misfortune, he has been delivered into a completely new life. Will Tenson survive, and what kinds of monsters will he meet? Find out.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Tenson has never had a particularly good time, for him life was hard and everyday was a struggle. His struggles however were not that of financial problems but of those who were around him. His parents hated him and as an only child his existence was completely ignored, the only attention that he received was that of the bare minimum for his survival.

He had his own cupboard in the kitchen where he could find the food that he was expected to eat. If he ever got in trouble that required his parent's attention he knew that there would be severe punishments to follow. School was also not a great place for him as he was the one who always got picked on. Life for him was a handled one day at a time with simple objectives; don't bug parents, avoid getting picked on.

His day started like most, get up and eat breakfast which consisted of some of the most flavourless cereal in existence then walk to school. Learn, or at least pretend to and then recess. Today however recess would have an odd occurrence. Whenever he when out, he always sat against the wall as it was out in the open and near where the teacher on duty sat. They honestly didn't care too much what happened so long as no fighting broke out and kids were not too rowdy.

He was approached while sitting by a group of three much older boys who were often ones who bullied him. "why can't they just let me be" He thought as he looked up at them, The spoke one at a time, a different one speaking each time they had to have something new to say "Hey loser… how is the miserable life going" the one in the middle asked. "Good, it's only miserable because of miserable people like you guys though" Tenson said in a dead voice "Hey cheer up loser… it really sucks to have someone like you hanging around" "Ya, your such a piece a crap that we have decided that we don't want to deal with it anymore". "Then don't, you don't have to be over here bothering me. I'm sure you have much better ways to spend your time" Tenson responded.

"Nah, instead we're going to teach you how not to be a loser at out secret base" One of them said with a confident look on his face. "Secret base?" Tenson asked a little interested, "Ya, you the mountain over there that ever body says not to climb because it's really dangerous?" Tenson listened doubtfully "Well we made that rumour a while back to keep people away from our super cool base. It's perfectly safe" He said seemingly completely honest. "And how do I know you aren't lying" Tenson said trying to not get his hopes up.

"Because we are sick of you being a bum and bringing everybody down. We'll teach you how to be cool, after this nobody will pick on you" Tenson was sure they were lying, but he was tired of being picked on so much that he felt like he had nothing to lose. "If you follow the trail to its end, then follow a small stream at the end and look for an absolutely huge tree in comparison to everything else you'll get to our secret base. Be there, this is a one time offer".

Thankfully tomorrow was the weekend, thus he was able to spend the day off on his own without being missed by anyone. He proceeded out of the small village along the dirt road path, the sunlight beaming down on him and the trees that surrounded him. The sky was completely un-covered, he could hear the sound of wildlife around him sing their sweet song. The only unnatural sound was the sound of his feet hitting the path, he would stop, but he has places to be.

Tenson took a turn off the main road onto a side dirt road that lead up the mountain he wished to visit. From here the trail narrowed and you could see the signs of the brush creeping in on the trail from it's under use. The canopy overhead began to close in, leaving the light to stream in between the leaves causing the heat of the day to leave him and be replaced with a comfortable cool. He heard a noise to the left of him seeing that a group of four deer were standing about 50 yards from him, looking in his direction. He kept on walking.

The trail continued and began to climb the mountain, snaking along out of the way of exposed rock that signalized the mountains fortitude. Soft moss covered its surface, he ran his hands along it, and the presence of slight moister and soft moss caressed his skin. It was times like these where he realized that nature was the kindest thing he knew, it never took anything un-needed or underserved, it painted the landscape a beautiful setting for those who took the time to enjoy it.

Today was going to be a good day.

The trail stopped abruptly against a rock face, signalizing where the effort to continue the trail through the mountain had ended, a stream, turned waterfall, turned stream cut across here moving in front of the rock face. He turned his path to follow the river, moving downhill at a very slow rate, just enough to keep the water flowing. A breeze swept through the trees above creating a course and the leaves collided together some fell the river turned out to follow the side of a clearing.

Around him leaves were falling, birds were singing, deer were grazing, the sun was shining, on the clearing grass was blowing, nature continued as it did every day. Here he could see a tree that shot out from the rest its age must be immense, it spread its arms out from it like somebody stretching, reaching far away from its base. A rock wall separated him from the tree, but he could see a hole in the side of it that looked like an entrance to the glade.

He walked to the opening and it was in deed a pathway through. He emerged out into the clearing and scanned it he the tree was the only thing that shot up from the ground in the area. The area itself was completely isolated with great natural walls of stone reaching high on all sides, at the back of the clearing there was a great chasm to which he could not see into from where he stood. On the tree base sat the three people who had invited him to this spot. "Like it? This is our secret base" Said one, Tenson approached "The scenery was very enjoyable, it's isolated from prying eye's" Tenson said. "Ya, it is awesome but more on why you're here" The middle one said, they approached him "We're going to let you be a part of our club we'll show you what clothes are cool, how to carry yourself, how to fight etcetera".

"But we can't just give you such awesome lessons without expecting some reward." "Am I surprised? Not really" Tenson thought to himself "We want you to do things for us, like if we want something from the store we want you to run down and get it for us. The teachers all know you wouldn't dare lie to them so we want you to cover our backs when we need it. If one of use wants you to carry our books we expect you to do it without question. Capiche?" "No thanks I've got enough to worry about thanks" Tenson said and turned around "I should never have come here" Tenson though.

The collar of his shirt was grabbed however and he was pulled back, two of the other boys surrounded him. He was spun around and before he could even it coming he was punched straight in the face "Looks like we'll give you those fighting lessons early" One of the three boys chuckled, Tenson jump to his feet as fast as he could. He was pushed just has soon as he became stable, he was pushed again and again before he was pushed straight into a punch causing his legs to give out. They drifted deeper into the clear as it went on before Tenson received a solid punch to the driving out all the air in his lungs.

He laid there on his back, trying to suck back air into his lungs "How does our offer sound now?" One of them asked. "fah you" Tenson managed to wheeze out, one of the bullies stomped on his right arm. An audible crack could be heard and Tenson screamed out "JESUS dude you broke his arm" the three of the boys took a step back "we weren't going to go that far dude" the other said in agreement. Tenson, mixed with pain, adrenaline and a fight or flight response he struggled to his feet with rage in his eyes much to the surprise of the bullies. He lunged at one of them that was closest to him who pushed him hard backwards.

The entire time they had been edging towards the back of the glade, inching ever towards the black chasm. Still a decent ways away, although close they were not concerned but propelled backwards Tenson covered the distance shortly as his wounded body tried to keep him on his feet before one root that stuck up from the ground which caused the final edge to be needed for Tenson to fall backwards into the abyss.

Tenson could see the sunlight slipping away going faster and faster Tenson was spinning before his left leg collided with an out cropping causing him to almost stop spinning completely and without a doubt breaking his leg.

Today was not a good day.


	2. Awake

"Why?" Tenson wondered as he fell, pain emanating through his body. The pain however barely registered, not even as he smacked into the walls of the chasm he had fallen down into. He only wanted the answer to the question. "why?". What set him down the road to his death like this, what caused these events to happen? "oh well" he thought "at least it will end… after all when you have no outlook on life… even the self-preservation instinct can fail".

He finally hit after falling for what seemed like an eternity taking place in a single moment, Tenson hit the floor, a sure action that would result in his death. Or would it? Tenson's body soared back up into the air, almost comically so, before coming down and bouncing off the ground once again. After a few more bounces, Tenson came to a rest lying on his front with his head turn to the side he gazed upon a patch of yellow flowers. All the pain in his body now came to focus causing him to cry out in pain and agony.

Through sobs, he managed to say "So I can't even be granted a quick death? I'm going to die here in pain pain? WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY. Why is it that I must be tormented so". Tenson quietly continued to cry, the sun streaming down on his broken figure on a bed of yellow flowers as he tried to forget the pain he was experiencing. He closed his eye's as he drifted slowly towards unconsciousness, however, a slight gasp and intake of breath caused him to open his eye's and look on in wonder.

Before him stood a young creature, with a humanoid form he was covered with fur, two long ears hung down from the side of his head, he looked about eight and male. His 2 azure eye's were wide as he looked at the human before him. Tenson was laying on his wearing black pants and a green t-shirt, both of which looked torn and muddy there were bruises and cuts that adored most of his visible skin. His face was bloody, his short brown hair was messy. Most disturbing was his left leg which was obviously broken due to the slightly off angle it had along with his right arm which had similar attributes to it all on the body of an eight-year-old human boy.

"what are you" Tenson as he used his left arm to attempt to raise himself slightly his curiosity making him forget the pain that he was enduring. "MOMMY! SOMEBODIES HURT" Asriel shouted. Tenson body gave out and his consciousness faded away. A moment later a much larger creature came running she was much taller than being a full grown adult her face was soft and her amber eye's were mesmerising. "Asriel what did I tell you about running off…" Toriel began, but her words died in her throat when her eye's fell upon the human that lay in the flower patch "Asgore come quick" she yelled frantically kneeling rushing forward to the human before her. "Toriel what's wrong?" Another creature asked with a bot as he came bounding into the room.

It only took him a moment for his eye's to go from Asriel to Toriel to the human laying on the ground he moved swiftly to join Toriel at her side over the human and together the flipped him onto his stomach and began to do what they could to bandage the human.

* * *

It was several hours before Tenson awoke from his incapacitated state to him at that moment the world around him was a was a blur he could hear voices around him, but he couldn't understand them. His body felt weak and fuzzy and it took great effort to open his eyes, when he did he realized that he was laying on his side on a couch looking out at what looked like a living room. It was softly lit with light coming from a lightbulb in the ceiling. The walls were white with a strip of flower wallpaper about half a foot tall at mid height running around the room. Along the sides of the room was a bookshelf containing books of various sized pictures of strange looking creatures including the one he saw earlier and older creatures with similar looks. There was only one door that he could see which was at the back right of the room.

In the center of the room was a table with 4 chairs at it the same person that he had seen after he had fallen and an older creature of similar looks but his body was built to take on almost anything while his face gave a kind demeanour. The older of the 2 was happily drinking tea while the other was writing on a piece of paper with a pencil, he appeared to be deep in thought. It was then the Tenson realized that the was a leg next to his head, meaning someone was sitting on the couch beside him, but he wasn't ready to let them know he was awake yet.

Tenson took stock of what he could feel of his body, most of it felt sore and a little num. Both his right arm and left leg ached a little along with he could only move his toes and fingers on them, it felt like they were covered by something. 'A cast maybe? More importantly Where am I' Tenson asked himself, a gasp interrupted his thoughts causing his eye's to dart to the young creature sitting at the table who was staring straight at him. "He's awake!" He exclaimed with childlike glee causing, revealing that he was most likely a boy, the older creature sitting at the table gaze to shift to him as well as the person sitting next to him to shift so that they were overlooking him.

"I'm glad you're ok" The person sitting next to him revealing that it was a she, Tenson quickly pushed himself upright and shifted down on the couch slightly taking in the room. The young boy had leapt off his seat and walked over to the couch stopping about a foot away. "Hi my names Asriel" He said, calmly introducing himself "That's my mom Toriel" he said pointing to the female next to him causing her to smile "and that's my dad, Asgore" he said pointing at the older male sitting at the table. He also so smiled back.

Tenson gave them a once over before examining himself, his clothes had been replaced with a green shirt and a navy blue pants, scattered across his body were bandages in various places, bruises and his broken appendages had been fitted with plaster casts. His thoughts were interrupted when Toriel said "I was so worried when we found such an innocent and poor human like you lying on those flowers. You were so beaten up, but we bandaged you up and you're safe now" she said with a kind gaze and smile.

Tenson felt uneasy, the gaze that Toriel was giving him was like something out of a dream he has seen it on the faces of mothers and lovers, but never had it been directed at him. "You had quite the fall" Said Asgore as he raised himself from his seat before joining the 3 of them by the couch side, absolutely towering over Tenson. "Your clothes were damage so you're wearing some of Asriel's right now" Asgore said. "I picked them out myself for you, do you like them?" Asriel asked waiting excitedly for an answer.

Tenson eye's went between the 3 creatures standing in front of him, all eye's were on him, each with a pleasant face something long forgotten to Tenson. "They are nice" Tenson said quietly staying at his lap trying to make himself seem as small as possible. Asriel smiled contently, celebrating that his choice of clothing was as good as he thought it was. "Tori, why don't you and Asriel go and check on dinner" Asgore suggest glancing at the both of them, "Sure, Asriel come with me in case I need any help" Toriel said before giving Asgore a kiss on the cheek and proceeding off out of the door at the back right with Asriel walking after.

Now it was just Asgore and Tenson in the room alone with each other, Asgore sat down if front of Tenson bringing them to almost eye level "Do you know where you are, what we are? Do you know the tale of monsters?" Asgore asked. Tenson shook his head. "Well, long ago, humans were afraid that monster would kill humans and take their souls in order to become powerful. Monsters souls, however, were not as strong as humans meaning humans couldn't take a monster's soul." Asgore closed his eye's, his face taking on a somber look. With a sigh, he continued "From this fear came a meaningless war in which humans stood the victor, so they sealed monsters underground, and we are among the monsters that have been sealed underground. When you fell down the hole that you did, you passed through the barrier and are now down here with us." Asgore's eye's opened and his smile was back on his face.

"But Don't worry, we will take care of you" Asgore finished standing up to his full height. "Now would you see your room?" Asgore asked, "OH OH I want to show it to him" Asriel said coming in from the other room. "Of course you can Asriel" Asgore said with a smile looking back at him. Tenson stood up, balancing somewhat on his non-broken leg, "Here let me help you" Asgore said, with a small yelp Asgore bent over and scooped up Tenson. Cradle him in his arms with Asriel they proceeded out the door Tenson looking up awkwardly at Asgore "I can walk by myself you know…" "I know, but I don't want you to overexert yourself" Asgore answered.

Tenson fidgeted in Asgore's arms, they entered a long hallway with four doors, three on one side and one on the other. They stopped at the first door, Asriel opened it and inside was a spacious room with a single bed, a wardrobe, a toy chest and a few pictures on the wall of Asriel, Toriel and Asgore. "This room will be yours and Asriel's… we haven't been able to get a hold of another bed on such short notice, but we'll make due" Tenson looked around the room and stared up at Asgore. "Why are you doing this?" Tenson asked.

Asgore looked down at him with a confused face "What do you mean" He asked "I want to know why you are doing this, everything. You took me into your home, you bandaged me up, put my arm and leg in a cast, changed my clothes." There were tears in Tenson's eyes as he was finishing. "Because it's the right thing to do" Asgore said with a kind look on his face, He grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and was dabbing tears off of Tenson's face. "Dad, why is he crying?" Asriel asked, "He's had a rough time that's all" Asgore answered.

"Lets head back to the living room" Asgore said, before walking out the door back into the hallway with Asriel following behind him after shutting the door to the room. When they arrived Toriel was setting up utensils and on the table "Dinner is ready, plates are in the kitchen, Asgore why don't you set…" She began before a realization hit her "Oh silly me, I don't believe I know your name yet" Toriel said turning to Tenson. "It's Tenson" Tenson stated "Alright Asgore why don't you get Tenson seated and then help me with the food and plates". "Sure thing tori" Asgore said before walking over to the table, he used a foot to pull the chair out before depositing Tenson in it. "Just wait here, I'll bring you what you need" He said before exiting the room along with Asriel after Toriel.

Tenson sat awkwardly at the table before the aroma of the food hit his nose, his stomach growled loudly reminding him how hungry he actually was, he crossed his arms over his stomach while trying to sit as normally as possible. Toriel entered the Living room with a pot of mashed potatoes along with Asriel with 4 plates who seemed happy to help. Asgore followed behind with a clear bowl of assorted vegetables in one hand and a plate of what looked like some kind of meat.

Toriel and Asgore set the assorted food down and took the plates from Asriel before they began putting a little bit of food from each pot onto the plates, Asgore's plate had plenty of food on it, much more then Tenson could eat. Toriel's had a little bit less, Asriel had a much smaller amount but still it looked like a lot to Tenson. Lastly, Toriel and Asgore finished putting food on Tenson's plate and placed it in front of him. Tenson stared at the mountain of food in front of him, it was about the same amount as Asriel's but knowing that it was for him just it all the bigger in an intimidating way. Asriel, Toriel and Asgore all sat down "Alright, let's eat" Asgore said with his face bright.

Tenson watched as they picked up their utensils and began to eat, he went and reached for his utensils as well, but he just stared at the food on his plate. He wanted to eat, his stomach could attest to that in it's silent protest, but it didn't feel right. The food didn't feel like it was his, it felt like to eat it would be stealing "I'm not yours, I'm THEIRS and you have no right to eat me" he could imagine it saying. Asgore was peaking at Tenson, who was staring at his food with his legs pressed together and an uneasy look on his face. Looking at him with soft eye's while putting a hand on Tenson's back causing him to startle bit and seeing right through him he said, "Don't worry, we purposefully made extra food just for you, if you aren't hungry right now we can put it away until you are hungry".

Tenson nodded, before he took the first bite out of the mash potatoes and to say wasn't prepared for it would be correct. His body stiffened up and his eye's widened almost bringing tears to his eyes "Its soooo good" he thought, he continued on eating. Bite after bite he ate the food on his plate making sure to not eat too fast as to not cause embarrassment for himself. He finished his plate just a little after everyone else, his stomach more than satisfied with the food he had eaten, he left his utensils on his plate. "Would you like some more?" Toriel asked, "Oh… no, I don't think I could eat any more… It was very good" Toriel nodded and picked up Tenson's plate "Asriel are you finished?" "Yes" Asriel replied with an empty plate.

She collected they dirty dishes and stacked them on top of each other before carrying them out of the room, Asgore put lids on the remaining food containers and carried a few out of the room passing Toriel as she came back to the rest of the containers. "When I'm done cleaning up it is story time ok" Toriel said glancing back at Asriel and Tenson, "I like story time" Asriel stated happily.

The 2 of them were left alone in the room together, Asriel was smiling at him "Do you want to go over and sit on the couch while we wait?" Asriel asked. "Sure" Tenson replied pushing his chair out from the table, he stood up balancing on his not broken leg and began to hop/limp his way over to the couch. Asriel also hopped out of his seat but instead of heading to the couch he intercepted Tenson, trying his best to give him support on his left side. "I can walk" Tenson said, "But wouldn't it be much easier if I helped you?" Asriel countered friendlily.

They reached the couch before the both got seated, they had to somewhat hop up onto it to fully get up but once they were Tenson was sitting next to one of the arm rests and Asriel was laying down next to him. "Sooooooo, what is the surface like?" Asriel asked, "It's… ok, I guess" Tenson responded, "What's it like? What does it look like? What is the sun? Is the sunset pretty" Asriel asked in quick succession. "Woah woah woah. Slow down, well there is a lot of tree's… birds are nice I guess… It gets cold some parts of the year. The sun… is like a giant lightbulb in the sky and the sunset looks nice." Tenson answered to the best oh his ability.

"Cool, I wish I could see the surface. OH, what are humans like?" Asriel asked, Tenson closed his eye's thinking of everyone he knew "Humans are-" "I brought milk and cookies" Toriel interrupted when she entered the room. She pulled a coffee table over from the side and put it in front of the couch, setting the two glasses of milk and a plate of cookies down on the table, she walked over to the bookshelf and paused before pulling one off. "This is one I'm sure neither of you have heard before, Scoot over Asriel" Toriel got Asriel to scoot over slightly taking a seat in between Asriel and Tenson.

She pulled Asriel and Tenson close to her before she began "There once was a Snail king who was very powerful but very lonely, he was very strict and thought himself above his subjects and thus led a lonely life, but one day…"

Much later on she continued on reading, Asgore had joined her "Tori… maybe it's time to stop reading." Asgore commented quietly, Toriel paused and peeked at Asriel and Tenson who were leaning up against her with their eye's closed fast asleep. "It seems you're right, here can you help we with them" She requested, Asgore leaned over and Scooped up Asriel "he can sleep with you in our bed tonight… Tenson can sleep in his and Asriel's room until we get another bed" Asgore stated "And where do you intend to sleep?" Toriel asked raising an eyebrow. "I can sleep on the couch tonight" "Oh really, you're going to fit on the couch I find that an amusing prospect" Toriel said "I will sleep on the couch tonight". She hoisted up Tenson to that his head could rest on her shoulder supporting on with an arm around his back and one across he rear keeping him upright.

"Alright Toriel. You can sleep on the couch tonight, but tomorrow I will" Asgore said somewhat defeated, "Ok" Toriel replied kissing Asgore on the cheek before they walked off down the wall way to put Tenson and Asriel to bed.

End of chapter 1.


	3. Bringing it downtown

Undertale chapter 2 edited

Slowly ticking away was Tenson's inner clock, counting down to the approximate time that he got up every day. Tenson opened his eyes as his body automatically roused him, signaling the start of a new day, his mind, however, became confused at his settings before he remembered the events prior. He got himself out of the bed he was sleeping in, hobbling over to the door he opened it into the hallway. "bathroom" he thought to himself looking down the hallway to his left and right, he proceeded to his left as there were different rooms along the left wall. He stopped and opened the first one he came to "bingo" he said, going in and locking the door behind him before completing his business.

Still slightly groggy he made his way out of the washroom moving back down the hallway passing the bedroom he came from and going into the living room. It was exactly as it was yesterday except he noticed Toriel was sleeping on the couch, he proceed past her and into the other room trying not to wake her up. The door led directly into the kitchen, it was a decent sized kitchen with a stove, a fridge, a sink, and quite a few cupboards. Tenson wasn't one to take food that wasn't his, but he was hungry and if he could find some cereal he can ask them if he could have some when they got up.

Tenson began peaking inside cupboards with no success before a groggy voice from behind startled him "Good morning Tenson, I would like it if you stayed out of the cupboards. Hungry I guess?" She said with a smile. " I'm sorry I really shouldn't have looked" Tenson began to ramble out quickly before he was interrupted "It's fine, I just don't want you getting into anything that you shouldn't be getting into, like treats. whenever you're hungry from now on, come and ask Asgore or me and we'll make sure you're fed" She said with a reassuring look.

"You also shouldn't be walking around too much with a leg like that, thankfully you're light enough for me to do this" She stated before bending down and grabbing Tenson by his sides underneath his armpits and lifting him clean off the floor. "put your arm around my shoulder to keep yourself balanced" She said holding him up with one arm supporting his seat, with her other arm she reached out to one of the cupboards that was much higher of the ground than Tenson could reach revealing three different brands of cereal.

"Which one do you want?" she asked moving closer so that Tenson could more easily see, there was a box labeled "Ghosty-o's" which had a number of ghosts and a single bowl of cereal, one label "Monster crunch!" which had a bowl of cereal with flakes. The last one was "Heroes breakfast!" Which had a picture of a strange monster on it in armor wielding a spear, the cereal was also shaped like mini-spears. "uumm…" Tenson looked at the cereal unsure of which one he should pick, "Tough decision huh? Here, you can try this one" Toriel said grabbing the Monster crunch from the cupboard and setting it down in the counter. After closing the cupboard she picked the cereal back up and carried it and Tenson into the living room.

She put the cereal down on the table and deposited Tenson in a chair before leaving to go back to the kitchen then returning with a bowl, a spoon, and some milk. She poured the cereal into the bowl, then the milk before sliding it and the spoon towards Tenson. "Enjoy," She said, "also aren't you up a little early?" she said glancing at a clock which displayed 7:40 am. "I always get up this early" Tenson responded before he began to eat his cereal, "Alright well in the future try to sleep in a bit, it's going to be a little bit before Asriel will be up to play with you," She said.

Tenson plowed through his cereal, it not tasting like cardboard was a certainly a factor, but he was also just really hungry. After finishing Toriel asked if he wanted anymore, he declined, however, leaving Toriel to take his bowl and everything else back to the kitchen, during which Tenson relocated himself to the couch via hopping. When Toriel came back she grabbed a book from the shelves and brought it over to the couch, "How well were you educated before you came here?" She asked. Not knowing how to explain it to her he simply said, "Ummm… I was in second grade." She nodded and sat down beside him "Can you please read this book out loud for me?" she asked politely.

He was presented with a book called "The Hungry Caterpillar" which had an illustration of a Caterpillar with a green body and a red head. Toriel put her arm around him and opened it to the first page, keeping it directly in front of Tenson which he began to read to the best of his ability not having too much trouble. Occasionally he stumbled but he was able to make it to the end where he was awarded a smile and a pat on the head.

"If you want I can read to you while we wait for Asriel to wake up, then he can show you some of his toys and you can play together" Toriel proposed, Tenson agreed and she took a book off the shelves on snail facts and another story about snails. Tenson was beginning to think that Toriel liked snails.

* * *

Tenson was daydreaming off as Toriel continued to talk about numerous snail facts which were very boring, but Toriel seems so excited to share her facts that he didn't want to ruin her enthusiasm. He heard a yawn come from the hall turning his head he saw Asriel walk in rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, followed by Asgore who was wearing a large pair of pajamas. "Good morning Toriel, Tenson I hope you're feeling better," Asgore said with a smile, he walked with Asriel to the kitchen "can you grab me a bowl? I haven't eaten yet, Tenson has, though" Toriel called after them, they quickly with 3 bowls and spoons along with 2 different kinds of cereal.

After spending a short time eating Asriel was very insistent on getting to play with Tenson, Asgore escorted the both of them back to Asriel's room popped open the toy chest pulling out a very large box "Why not show me what you guys can build with this" Asgore encouraged. Inside was a large amount of lego "What do you want to build?" Asriel asked him eagerly "I'm not sure, I didn't have toys like this" Tenson answered. "Why don't we build a house first?" Asriel suggested, with an okay from Tenson they were off building.

It took Tenson a little to get the proper building techniques down such as to interlock the bricks together, however with Asriel's help and direction together they built a multicolored house in no time. Asgore who had been waiting patiently for them to finish then laid out a large piece of paper and gave them pencil crayons "please draw whatever you want to draw here, I would suggest things that you like and stuff that makes you happy" Asgore said trying to offer some guidance. Asriel and Tenson didn't hesitate to begin to start drawing.

Tenson drew flowers, birds, animals, a bed even, anything he could think of. Asriel drew some pie, various different monsters, what appeared to be a campfire. The paper slowly began to fill up with images drawn by both Asriel and Tenson, they were drawn as well as you would expect from a pair of 8-year-olds. As they began to run out of space a knock on a door somewhere could be heard, "Oh is it that time already? Keep on drawing you guys I'll be right back" Asgore said leaving the room. Muffled talking could be heard from the other room the other room.

Before long Toriel came into their room "Alright, time to take a break guys! Tenson I need you in the living room ok?" She said with a smile "Um, ok?" Tenson replied slightly confused. Toriel reached down and picked him up, carrying him out of the bedroom and into the living room he saw a monster he hasn't met before. It was standing by the table rifling through a bag, it had basic humanoid shape except its eyes were much larger than normal, it had scales that were red instead of skin and it had a bad.

"Hey Doctor Rot, how are you today," Toriel said in greeting, "I'm good Toriel, but I'm here for the humans health not mine," Doctor Rot said pointing a Tenson with a smile. "Right, of course, Tenson this is doctor Rot, she helped us patch you up and he's here to see what she can do to make you feel better," she said introducing Tenson to Rot. "Alright kid, I've decided to use something special to fix you up. Be hold one of my greatest inventions" Doctor Rot said before pulling out what looked like a green crystal from her bag, presenting it with a grin that went from one side of her face to the other and beyond.

"What is it?" Tenson asked tentatively as Toriel went and set him down on the couch, Ignoring him Doctor Rot continued "Now, this is a one-time thing, it's hard to make these so don't go breaking your limbs often" She finished before taking it in one hand, crushing it and then sprinkling it all over Tenson without warning. Tenson watched as the floated down and scattered across his body, sneezing as he inhaled some of it by accident. "So what's that supposed to do," Tenson asked looking at Doctor Rot expectantly, she just sat down at the table and stared at him with a grin.

Tenson sat there waiting for something to happen, unnerved by the stare from Rot that he was getting his arm and leg started to itch. His hand automatically went to his cast rubbing as if it would scratch the itch underneath "It's really itchy" Tenson whined, but the itch kept getting more and more intense. Along with the itching, it almost began to feel as if it was burning, "Make it stop PLEASE" Tenson cried. A pair of arms enveloped him "It will be over in just a second" Tenson could hear Toriel say, just as she said however in a matter of moments the pain and itching faded and he settled down.

Doctor Rot got up from her seat, now holding circular saw that was vibrating slightly not spinning and she went over and cut of Tenson's cast. "There, you bones should be healed, you might get a little pain because your body might not realize the bone is mended, but you should be fine," Doctor Rot said as she began to pack up. Tenson was feeling his arm, moving his wrist around to test it. Apart from some pins and needles it operated with no problem, the same thing for his leg. Toriel clapped her hands together "Well that's just great, Doctor Rot I am in your debt is there anything I can do for you?" "You know I'm more than happy to help Toriel" Doctor Rot replied.

Tenson hopped off the couch, with no limits on his movements ran out of the room and back to the bedroom, coming in and standing proudly that he could move around without needing to be carried. Asriel looked up and beamed "AWESOME! Your leg is better! Let's play in the front yard" Asriel said, running past Tenson beckoning him to follow. "Hey, mom can we go and play out in the front yard," he asked, poking his head into the living room where Toriel and Rot were talking. "hmm, sure! Make sure you kids stay in the yard thought!" she responded.

Asriel then led the way out of the house through the front door and out into the yard, they were in a large cave which was well lit as it seemed that the very roof itself glowed, scattered around them were leafs and sticks. After a couple of hours spent jumping in leaf piles, running around, attempting to climb the tree's which were scattered in front of the house they sat down to take a break and Asriel took out a map explaining what the underground was like and what they were near.

"So there is a town near here? That's interesting, what kind of monsters live there?" "All kinds!" they conversed, Asriel yawned "You know, I think I'm going to go and take a nap. I'm a little tired from all this running around. I'll be back in a little bit. Will you be ok out here by yourself?" Asriel asked. "Yup, I'll be fine," Tenson responded "Okay!" Asriel said with a smile, before heading back inside the house leaving Tenson to his own devices.

After trying to think of things to do Tenson returned to the thought of the village, "I'm sure it would be fine if I just took a look at the village. Nobody cared about where I went before" Tenson thought to himself. He picked up the map and began to run out of the cave into the next one, curiosity taking hold of him, he couldn't wait to see what was in the village!

* * *

Tenson ran through different rooms as he approached where the map had the village, the halls he was running through were made of purple stone, and they were occasional stone columns and statues along the way. It was, for the most part, unremarkable however as he drew close he rounded a corner and in front of him was a large monster in armor, he immediately back peddled and went back around the corner. Tenson peaked around the corner examining the monster, it appeared to not have noticed him as it had its attention taken up by a book which it was intensely reading.

The monster was a skeleton which was weird to see, but it was definitely reading so it was almost certainly a monster. Tenson, interested in what it was reading attempted to sneak close but shortly after he left his cover his foot kicked a loose rock drawing the attention of the tall skeleton in armor. The skeletons gaze darted before it went back to its book, It's eyes suddenly widen, which was really weird since you wouldn't expect a skeleton to have eye's, but they do. They snap fully open, and his gaze slowly panning upwards onto Tenson. He stares straight at him, not moving even in the slightest before he asked "Are you a human" He said as if he expected the world around him to cease to exist if he so much as moved.

"Yes?" Tenson said as if unsure, the moment his confirmation left his mouth the skeleton erupted upwards to a standing position, throwing his hands into the air and staring straight up he said "HUZZA! TO THINK, I WOULD GET TO MEET A HUMAN!" His head snapped back down once against staring at Tenson. Speaking to himself, he said "Humans, the ones responsible for trapping use down here. Truly humans must be not nice creatures" he stated, "HUMAN. DO NOT WORRY, DESPITE YOUR NOT NICENESS, I WILL CAPTURE YOU! ONCE I CAPTURE YOU I WILL TAKE YOU TO MY HOUSE". He paused dramatically, Tenson began to back up slowly, questioning his choices to head out on his own.

"AND THEN I WILL TAME YOUR NOT NICENESS, USING TRULY DASTARDLY TACTICS. LIKE: MAKING. YOU. MY. FRIEND! WE SHALL BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS AND I WILL HAVE A SUPERCOOL HUMAN FRIEND" He continued on, looking as if he was about to explode from excitement. Tenson figured that now would be the best time to high tail it away, he turned to run and rounded the corner. Racing for the exit of the room he was just about to reach the door when suddenly bones erupted from the ground, baring his escape.

Tenson gulped and turned around a little scared of what was in store. Standing there was the skeleton in armor wearing a grin "Do not worry human, it would be irresponsible of me to let you escape! Our friendship awaits after all! Now behold my human trapping technique!" he said before screaming "CAGE FROM ABOVE!". Tenson made a split-second judgment, diving to the side just as a cage made out of bone landed where he was just standing, narrowing avoiding being trapped.

"Maybe I shouldn't call out my attacks," The skeleton thought out loud, Tenson got up from the ground but was given no time to rest as he had to jump over a wall of bones coming his "Stop resisting my attempts to capture you" he declared with frustration. Bone walls larger than Tenson could jump, surrounded him on 3 size and the skeleton stood blocking the last side. With nowhere to run Tenson looked fearfully at the skeleton before curling up into a ball "please don't hurt me," Tenson cried out, "What? I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to capture you!" The skeleton declared, before scooping up Tenson. The skeleton ran off with Tenson cradled in his arms a large smile on his face "I can't wait to become good friends with you"!

* * *

A decent amount of time had past before the skeleton stormed into his house carrying his living human prize. "Carol! I'm home and I have triumphed!" The skeleton declared, Tenson took this time to look around to understand where exactly he was. He was in a nice looking living room with a carpeted floor there was a couch in an L shape with a coffee table in the middle. All facing a TV, which Tenson had never actually seen one working before.

Along the walls were pictures of various monsters, there was even a bookshelf. There were 3 doors along the back wall, the one of the far left appeared to lead into to a washroom, the middle one had a set of stairs behind it and the one on the far right had a kitchen behind it. He heard thumping coming down from the stairs, "What did you do this time Herbert?" Said Carol a monster who looked like she was at least a human turned fish. "I have captured a human!" He declared happily. Tenson looked at her with tired eyes, "That's nice but are you sure you are up to the responsibility of it?" She said with her fishy hands on her hips.

"What? Of course I am! I am super capable, I have read all of the books on humans! I am the most qualified to take…" Herbert looked down before his words died in his mouth. "oh. My. god…" he said in a small voice "what is it," Carol asked somewhere disinterested. "I… I'VE KILLED THEM HUMAN" Herbert cried out with agony in his voice "WHAT," Carol said rushing over. "HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO ROUGH WITH IT, ALL MY LIFE I'VE PREPARED FOR THIS MOMENT AND I'VE BECOME A MURDER-" "no you idiot it's just sleeping, and keep your voice down you don't want to wake it," Carol said face-palming.

"BUT, LOOK IT I HAVE FATALLY WOUNDED IT!" Herbert said pointing to its shoulder "what that? That's just a small scrape. Besides, why can't you recognize that it's sleeping" "Sleep? What is this sleep you mention" Herbert said asking for clarification. "I swear. Why does sleep seem to be such a foreign concept to you? You literally do it every night" "oh is that what that is?" Herbert asked inquisitively "Yes" Carol responded with a deadpan face. "Oh, then he can borrow my bed for now. Herbert said marching out of the room, up the stairs and off to deposit Tenson in his bedroom.

"I swear, I have the wackiest roommate ever" Carol stated.

* * *

Toriel poked her head outside to call in the kids for a break from playing outside, however, the only thing she saw as an empty yard. "They must have come in already," Toriel said to herself, she closed the front door and walked over to now Asriel's room, all that was needed was a bed before it could be officially become Asriel's and Tenson's room. She poked her head inside and saw Asriel taking a nap with the lights off. She then went to her and Asgore's bedroom, peeking in she saw that it was empty. She then checked the bathroom, once again finding that empty.

She rushed into the living room where Asgore was sitting drinking some tea and reading a newspaper before moving into the kitchen, with again finding nothing she went and checked her previous spots. She took a deep breath, before letting out a sigh, she walked to the living room "I can't find Tenson, I'm going to find out where he's run off to. I'm going into town first to make sure others are keeping an eye out." She stated bluntly. Asgore nearly dropped his tea "What do you mean you can't find Tenson" Asgore said with wide eyes. "Stay here with Asriel" Toriel instructed.

"What?! No, I'm coming with…" But she had already left, with a sigh he admitted defeat and sat back down.

* * *

"BEHOLD, my crafting!" Said Herbert holding up a leather belt with the wording "Human, acquaintance of Herbert. Please return to Herbert if lost." "but he doesn't have any belt loops on his pants" Carol jabbed, snacking on a hamburger while listening to his antics. "well… then I'll make the human something else. Carol, what would be the best activities for making friends with a human?" Herbert queried, "I don't know, you're the 'human expert' here," she said waving off his question.

A knock on the was heard of the front door "I'll get it" said Herbert, walking over to the door and opening it. Toriel was standing there with a somewhat serious look on her face "MY QUEEN" Herbert exclaimed, snapping to attention his armor clanking together. He bowed "TO WHAT DO I OWE THIS HUMBLING VISIT," he asked, "Hello Herbert, recently Asgore and I have taken a human child under our-" "You have a human? That's awesome! I recently found a human as well! It was in the tunnels on the way out of town and I captured it and brought it home so I could teach it kindness and friendship" He said triumphantly before his attitude shifted slightly "Why are you giving me that look my queen?"

"Where is the human now," she asked bluntly with her arms crossed giving him a very piercing stare, "He is up in my room doing this thing called sleeping," Herbert said somewhat insecurely. Toriel barged past him, knowing the layout of the house somewhat she went up the stairs and came out into a small room with 3 doors, she went in the door immediately to her left.

Inside was a room that could not be mistaken as anyone others than Herberts, around the room there were posters of various images like a suit of expensive armor, a skeleton flexing, and other things. There was a degree of messiness to it however as some clothes were not put away. The bed, however, was empty. "He's not here," Toriel said to Herbert as he approached her from behind "WHAT" Herbert yelled charging into this room. Herbert's eyes narrowed down on the open window "NO. HUMAN WHY WOULD YOU RUN AWAY, I HAVEN'T EVEN GIVEN YOU YOUR BELT. PEOPLE WON'T KNOW WHERE TO TAKE YOU!"

Herbert spun around "I must find him!" he said as he went to charge out of the room, he stopped when Toriel stood in front of him blocking the door, her scowl was back on her face. "Is there something wrong my queen?" He asked nervously, "Yes, you and I are going to have a little chat about the human, who's name is 'Tenson' about how you treated him, and how he is to be treated. We'll make it quick because we still need to find him" She told Herbert. Herbert laughed nervously before gulping, he knew he had messed up.

* * *

Tenson had jumped down from the second story window without injury due to an extremely well and conveniently placed gymnastics mat. He had one goal, get back home before anybody noticed he gone… "I just referred to it as home, is this really my home now?" Tenson thought to himself, it was weird to him that so much could change in such a short period of time. He seemed like he was on the outer edge of the town, he was in a massive cavern with the roof glowing. He pulled out the map that was folded in his pocket, there was a large cavern represented on the map labeled "town" it had 3 tunnels leading out of it. One led back to where the house was, and the other 2 led off in different directions before they left the map.

With no idea what side of the town he was, he decided that he would follow the edge of the town until he reached an exit then he would look down it to see if it looked like the correct one. Tenson walked around the outskirts of the town. Peeking in between the buildings as he was passing in an attempt not be seen, darting across the openings when he couldn't see anyone. Behind Tenson there was a small monster kid following him, it was a scaly monster which stood on its two legs. The monster kid had four arms, two of which sprouted from its midsection and the other two from its shoulders, it's hair was spiky scales and it had a two red eye's.

"Why are we sneaking" the monster kid whispered Tenson causing him to spin around and fall on his butt in surprise. "oh-oh! Are we super-secret agents?" the monster kid said, revealing itself to be a girl, "Hey I haven't seen you around here before, are you new to town?" She asked. Tenson, trying to roll with the situation said "Yes… and I'm having trouble getting around" He said taking out his map "can you help me get to here" he said pointed to the tunnel that he needed to get to "But we have to do it super-secret!" He said excitedly trying to get the monster kid into the mood.

"Cool! That's on the other side of town, it will be easiest to cut right through town. We can take the alleyways through town to stay hidden." She said, completely enticed by the idea of getting into the fun. "Can't we go around?" Tenson asked tentatively "Nah that will take all day! Come on!" She said grabbing onto his arm and dragging him down the side of the houses "Coast is clear agent 23! I'm going to go on ahead". She ran across the road to the other side between the houses before turning around and beckoning him on.

With no better way of figuring his a way home, he ran after her across the road following her from street to street making sure the coast was clear first. Until the came to the town center which was where the main buildings were, there was also a few monsters walking around. On the other side of the street were the back alleyways that the monster kid mentioned, it would be getting there that's the problem.

Eventually the opportunity that was needed to run across presented itself and together they ran across, unnoticed as far as they knew. "Alright that's the tough part for now, now we can relax here if want or we can continue on or we can continue on, oh my name is Sasha by the way, what is yours?" She said turning to him "My name is Tenson, I would love to stay, but I really need to get home ok now." "Aw, okay but only if you promise me you'll play with me later," Sasha said trying to guarantee that she would see him later.

"Alright", he conceded, she smiled before leading him through the alleyways. They walked through the alleyways before they came to a part where there were trash bins on either making them squeeze through. However, as Tenson squeezed through he knocked a trash bin over along with a bag that was on top of it. It spilled out all over the alley scattering dog treats everywhere before Tenson and Sasha heard someone yell out loud.

"NO, MY DOG TREATS. LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE" A dog standing on its hind legs said as it came out from a side alleyway he knelt down with a crest fallen face staring at his now dirty treats. It was wearing a leather jacket, leather pants and had a bandanna around its neck "Now would be a good time to run" Said Sasha. She grabbed Tenson's are and the two of them ran to leave "Oh no you don't!" The dog said completely leaping over the two of them before landing directly in their path.

I swiped its paw at the two of them hard, Sasha was able to dodge to the side, but Tenson was hit straight on, sending him cartwheeling back. Sasha screamed as she saw Tenson smack into garbage cans, but the dog wasn't finished, he reached over and grabbed Tenson by his shirt and threw him back against a wall directly next to Sasha.

Tenson's chest had clenched up hard "Not this again," He thought, shaking as if his very soul was about to break, The dog began raving at them about how much he had been looking forward to those bones and that they needed to be taught a lesson. The dog reached forward and grabbed both of them, lifting them up, Tenson's entire body was frozen with fear, it felt as if he was so much as poke that he would fade out of the world. His mind called out for help praying that this would end before he closed his eyes in preparation for what was next.

* * *

Toriel and Herbert were walking through town, Toriel was heading to the library where she knew large amounts of monsters that she could ask for help. It was her plan to head to have them search around town and watch the exits to make sure if he did wander off that he didn't get very far "So I guess I can get rid of the bed that I built him then" Herbert said awkwardly trying to brighten the mood.

"Actually, if you don't mind I would like the bed you made if that's ok, we were hoping to have one made as we are one bed short with him living with us" She requested politely. "Sure, I don't have a use for it now so you can have it" Herbert responded, "So what's it like having another son to look after" Herbert asked turning his head in her direction. Toriel blushed "Oh he's not really me son though" "Of come on, you've practically adopted him, and I can tell you very much care for him," Herbert said confidently.

"Well it's nice certainly, it's like having another Asriel running around although these past few days have been very worrying some" Toriel said "But he's a joy to be around and to have living with us" Toriel finished with a smile before her face went back to serious. They reached the center of town, causing them to change direction slightly to follow the circle of main buildings until they reached the library. They arrived at the door and he went to open it saying "It will be a lot easier to find him with some extra monsters helping us!" She said confidently.

She pulled back when she heard a scream from a young girl echo down the alleyway "What was that" She said, not hesitating to run in pursuit of the source of the noise with Herbert immediately behind her. They both stopped when they reached an intersection not sure which way to turn, they were drawn left when they heard the sound of barking. As Toriel and Herbert continued down the reached a corner which they rounded quickly.

A large dog came into view who was holding on tightly to Tenson and Sasha, Tenson had a face on that could only be described as one in pain. Sasha, however, was looking up fearfully at the dog holding the two of them in its paw, Toriel didn't need to see anymore. She shot a ball of fire at the dog holding the two of them, he was completely blown off his feat, dropping the two kids harmlessly. The dog yelped as it flew off to the side and had singed a large portion of his fur off where he had been hit. The dog took one look at what hit him before he high-tailed it away, whimpering as it went.

Tenson slumped down, shaking, but a furry paw touched his chest and it felt as if all of his strength was flowing back into him. Toriel entered his vision, "Don't worry kids, I'm here and you're safe" Toriel said as she used what little healing magic to fully rejuvenate Tenson's soul which was badly injured. Herbert went over to the girl to make sure she was ok, thankfully other than slightly scared she was unharmed. Tenson got up and hugged Toriel for saving him, she welcomed his embrace and returned the hug welcoming him with comforting arms.

"You had me worried sick young man. I told you not to leave the yard." She said in a calm yet slightly condescending voice, "I know, I just wanted to see what the town looked like, nobody cared where I went before" he said while sniffling. "I want to know where you are at all times ok? Don't go wandering off without me. Now how about we go home?" Toriel suggested. Tenson nodded letting go of her "Tenson, this is Herbert" she introduced, gesturing the skeleton in armor who was standing next to Sasha.

"Ah… yes. Human, we had a… misunderstanding before. I'm sorry about the whole capturing thing" Herbert said nervously, "But I have made you a gift to make up for it" he said upbeat. He pulled out a small bracelet and approached Tenson, only to have him hide behind Toriel. Toriel coaxed him out, however, getting him to present his wrist for Herbert. Herbert tied the bracelet on his wrist and both he and Toriel read what it said "Tenson: Son of Asgore and Toriel, please return to them if lost". Toriel gained a large smile from reading the text before she took Tenson's hand and began to lead him home.


	4. return to home

Toriel had his hand firmly but gently leading him out of the alleyways and into the streets, Herbert had decided that he would walk Sasha home himself and the parted directions when the exited the alley. Tenson looked around at the different monsters that he could see on the street, it was not very busy at all, but almost all of them at least turned their heads as they passed. Tenson never gave much thought to the activities of others, but it was as if he could feel their eyes burning into him making him feel small.

He moved to keep closer to Toriel, changing to holding hand with just one too holding on with both hands. Toriel glanced down at him, her eyes being that of comfort the monsters began to greet Toriel in a variety of ways through small bows and "Greetings my queen" "Nice to see you Toriel". Toriel waved to them and returned their greetings, many of them began to smile, group together and whisper to themselves with smiles on their faces, sneaking glances at Tenson.

Toriel and Tenson reached an intersection where a road shot off through the houses. Toriel led Tenson down the road, leading him past numerous houses and assorted buildings before they reached the end of the town. The walk home was uneventful, although now without out eyes on him Tenson was much more at ease, taking any surroundings that he missed before. He drifted slightly from side to side, drawn by the occasional statue or drawing on the side walls. Toriel, however, kept a firm grasp on his hand making sure that he stayed on track.

When Toriel and Tenson arrived at the front yard of their house they were greeted with the sight of Asgore sitting on a chair watching Asriel as he played with some toys such as a few different toy vehicles. He looked up when Toriel and Tenson approached and immediately got up from his chair and walk over to them with a smile on his face. He kneeled down to Tensions level putting his hand on Tenson's head "You really had me worried you know" Asgore said, he embraced Tenson "I'm glad you're safe".

He then broke the embrace before standing up "Alright, let's head inside for now" he said, leading the way into the house with Asriel, Toriel, and Tenson following behind. Asriel went to his room with his arms full of his toys, intending to put them away. Tenson noticed something different about the door to Asriel's room, the door which had previously been plain wood was now covered with a white coating of paint. The wording "Asriel's and Tenson's room" was also painted on and scattered across the door were various images from the page that Asriel and Tenson drew on decorating it.

At the very top was half of the sun merged with half of a pie, and it shone down on top of various animals that Tenson had drawn along with some of the toys that Asriel had. Below near the bottom of the door there was a group of monsters with varying sizes holding hands, Finally right in the middle of the door, just below the wording was a very well painted picture of Tenson and Asriel smiling. Tenson was guided away from it and into the living room where they sat down and prepared for dinner. Tonight they ended up having spaghetti with some bread and variables on the side.

Tenson happily ate the entirety of his meal giving them a polite thank you, Asriel quickly followed suit saying that it was delicious earning them both a pat on the head from Asgore "I'm glad you enjoyed it" he said. Next was dessert which was a small bowl of nice cream which both Asriel and Tenson managed to eat without a problem. Asriel, Asgore, and Toriel picked up their plates and cutlery before heading to the kitchen with Tenson shortly after following their lead.

When he got into the kitchen Asgore was taking the plates and washing them in the sink, Tenson handed his plate off to him before he led out of the kitchen by Asriel and back into the living room. Asriel then told him to wait there as he ran back to their room, coming back with a board game with the name "Monster settler". "This is one of my favorite board games," Asriel said grinning as he set it on the table and began to spread out the pieces.

There was a board which had a map of many twisting tunnels that interconnected with each other, next came little pieces of wood which had various icons on it like a log, pie, even a smiley face. Asriel explained that each one represents a resource and that they played as monster settlers trying to establish the best city in the underground. The resources were randomly placed upside-down, hidden from player view and they could use scout points to look at them and best map out their path.

The pie was food, which was needed as a constant supply, the log was necessary in order to build better settlements. The smiley face represented happiness which gave you more scout points and made your buildings and moment faster. There were a few extra mechanics, like personality traits that made cooperation either easier or harder in different aspects and wild cards. After arranging the resources randomly, Asriel went and managed to convince Asgore and Toriel to join them with the conditions that they had to play with the quick rules.

Throughout the game, Tenson did the worst, but with guidance from Toriel, Asriel, and Asgore he was able to not stay too far behind. Asgore and Asriel competed for the lead, setting up structures fast, it was Toriel however who took the win due to her being able to take advantage of the higher than usual happiness resources to speed ahead of Asriel and Asgore who had mainly focussed on building up their settlement.

Asriel and Tenson packed up the game and went to put it away on the way to put it away he was intercepted by Toriel "It's getting late and you need to go to bed soon, but before you do I want you to take a bath!" Toriel said excitedly. "Do I have to?" Tenson asked slightly disappointed, bathing was necessary, he knew that, but it was always a hassle and he was having a lot of fun. "Yes, you do have to it's necessary to keep you healthy and clean," Toriel said teasingly "Besides, think about how much better you will feel afterward" she continued encouragingly.

Tenson contained his groan, changing his direction from his bedroom to the bathroom "Besides Asriel will be having one after you". Toriel said following behind him, he heard a groan come from inside his and Asriel's room "awwww but it takes sssooooo long to get the water and soap out of my fur" Asriel complained which received from Toriel a slight chuckle. Tenson walked into the washroom before taking in his surroundings more properly than he did this morning. There was a long counter with cupboards underneath on the right side of the washroom, where there were 2 sinks along with various bottles containing assortments of different liquids.

On the left of him was a bathtub/shower which stretched from the front of the bathroom almost all the way to the end with a wall to separate its far side with the toilet behind. A mirror which covered almost the entire wall was above the sink allowing him to take in himself fully, and, to be honest, he hadn't changed much. Toriel then entered the bathroom and began looking at the different bottles "Here's the shampoo, body wash, and bubble bath there that should be everything". She turned to Tenson "Now, I don't mind if you want to take a bath on your own… but just this once I want to make sure you are capable".

The idea of taking a bath with Toriel helping him was unappealing, he wasn't much of one to accept help from others up until now mostly because it normally came with baggage. He crossed his arms "I can wash just fine" Tenson said, Toriel smiled lightly "I know, just this once I want to make sure". "No. I'll be fine" Tenson insisted, Toriel gave him blithe look "Oh really, I am sure you will be but you're not getting out of this. If you think it'll be something I haven't seen before you're mistaken, do not forget that you needed completely different clothes when you first arrived here" She said making Tenson feel a little insecure. "Besides, we can stand here all night until you're ready, and if you eventually fall asleep then I will be MORE than happy to wash you then." She continued on.

She leaned in close Tenson and said in a somewhat condescending voice "So why don't we just get this over with shall we" Toriel finished, Tenson wilted under her gaze before nodding.

It turned out that Toriel was helpful, as Tenson almost slipped while bathing three different times before he was caught by Toriel. Overall, Tenson did feel much cleaner than he normally did, especially since Toriel had given him help with washing his back and the soap had felt much more luxurious than anything he had used before. Upon exiting the bath, he was dried off and presented with some new underwear and a set of pajamas. They were dark blue with a set of crisscrossing red lines forming blue squares with red borders across the pajamas. After putting them on Toriel had Tenson brush his teeth making sure that he brushed well before he was allowed to exit the bathroom.

As Tenson exited the room he saw Asgore and HerBert still wearing his metal armor talking in the main hallway "Thank you very much for letting us have it, let alone bringing it here yourself" Asgore thanked, "IT WAS THE LEAST I COULD DO" Herbert said loudly "ssshhhhh, they'll be going to bed soon" Asgore said trying to get Herbert to quiet down. "Ah yes, sorry. I have to go now, but tell me how he likes the bed alright" Herbert said before walking out the front door, Asgore followed him to the leaving it opened as he wished him farewell before closing it. Asgore then went to Tenson and Asriel's door and beckoned Tenson "Come and look, we managed to get you your own bed!" He said happily.

Tenson joined Asgore at his room door, he opened it revealing that a bed had been added on the opposite side of the room as Asriel's which was currently occupied with a sleeping Asriel. The bed was almost identical to Asriel's except it was made of wood that was darker and the headboard was a little higher. The blankets were blue with white snowflakes, the sheets below were red, Tenson approached the bed taking it all in. He pressed his hand into it seeing how soft it was compared to his old bed, it was soft enough that it was comfortable but firm enough that he wouldn't sink into it completely. He felt a hand rest on his back, rubbing his back as Toriel stood by his left side, Asgore put his hand on Tenson's right shoulder resting it gently.

"I hope you like it, it's not much, but I'm sure you'll grow to like it," Toriel said, "I'm sure you'll find it comfortable for sleeping, so what do you think?" Asgore asked. Tenson turned around, a tightness in his chest, despite his attempts he couldn't bring himself to look up at them and look them in the eye. "It's more than I could ever ask from" he managed to squeak out, he started to choke up. Asgore and Toriel glanced at each other before kneeling down "what is wrong Tenson?" "Tenson are you ok? Are you hurt" Torie and Asgore asked in turn.

"Thank you, for everything you've done. It's more than I could ever ask for" Tenson said before he began to cry lightly. "Stop it," he said, "Stop what?" Asgore asked, "Stop crying, why can't I stop crying?" Tenson asked unable to stop the light sobbing. "It's alright, you can just let it out," Toriel said attempting to comfort him, "My parents always told me that I was never to cry and that if they heard me crying there would be consequences." Tenson managed to get out. Toriel and Asgore both gave each other a concerned look, "Just let it out Tenson… you can cry for as long as you need".

After a minute Tenson was able to calm himself down and he got into bed feeling tired, Toriel stood up once again with a smile on her face "I hope you have a good rest" She said before turning around to face Asriel's bed. "I like your strategy, but you're not fooling anyone. Pretending to be asleep isn't going let you get out of having a bath." Toriel said confidentially "AW MAN" Tenson heard Asriel say. "Bathroom Asriel, let's go," Toriel said, earning a groan from Asriel but ultimately he got up from his bed and headed out into the hallway presumably to go to the washroom with Toriel close behind.

"Have a peaceful sleep Tenson." Asgore said as he tucked him in, he headed to the door turning off the lights behind him. Tenson rested his head against the pillow, it had been a long day and with a bed much softer than what his other one was, is eagerly accepted him into the comforting arms of sleep.

Tenson got up from his bed, rubbing his eye's and giving a yawn only present after a good nights sleep. The door then opened and Asgore peaked his head in, "Ah good you're up, we've got a big day ahead of us" Asgore told him before glancing over at Asriel. "Asriel it's time to get up." Asgore said from the door, after receiving no answers he walked into the room and placed his hand on Asriel shaking him softly "Asriel wake up" he said causing Asriel to stir and roll over before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Tenson walked out of the room with the intention of going to the table to wait for breakfast to be ready.

It wasn't long after he sat down at the table that Asriel came and joined him, Toriel and Asgore went to the kitchen and returned with four bowls, four spoons, the same cereal they had yesterday and some milk. After the cereal and the milk had been poured he was about to dig into the when a knock on the door interrupted them. "Oh, they're here already," Toriel said, "Guess you won't have time to eat that," Asgore said before reached over and took Tenson's bowl of cereal and walked with it to the kitchen. Tenson watch Asgore all but snatch the bowl from under him, he was really looking forward to that and his face wilted as it was taken away.

Toriel stood up and walked to the front door "Come on Tenson" She said over her shoulder, Tenson hesitantly got out of his chair following Toriel to the door. She bore a happy face and hummed slightly as she waited for him "They were so happy to come over when I asked them too I'm sure you're very excited to" Toriel said beaming. "What is she talking about" Tenson wondered, he didn't have to wait long however as she opened the door and standing there were the three bully's from his school. Tenson went to jump back, but Toriel place a hand on his back and quite forcefully urged him forward.

The three looked down on him, they each bore smiles of sinister intent "Hey loser, we never finished your introduction into our club" the middle one said. Tenson looked back at Toriel who had been joined by Asgore and Asriel, He gave them a pleading look, but they just smiled that the four of them. Tenson was grabbed by his collar and pulled back from them "Come on loser, let's take you home I heard your dad is mad at you" one of them said. "NO. I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME" Tenson screamed slipping out from their grasp until his ankle was grabbed and he was dragged back.

"PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK I DON'T WANT TO GO" Tenson screamed as he was pulled farther away. Toriel spoke softly yet somehow he could hear her as if she was speaking into his ear despite the growing distances "If you really wanted to stay with us, then you wouldn't have run off like you did" Toriel said her smile still ever present. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" He began to sputter out In a vain attempt to reverse what was going on as he was pulled further away from the kindest beings he had ever met. It was truly a cruel turn of events, kindness, and a healthy life dangled in front of him only to be snatch away. It truly was his worst nightmare.

He heard Asgore yell at him "Tenson, you need to wake up"

Suddenly he was back in his bed, he bolted upright and he felt a hand on his chest and his back holding him steady "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Kept on spurted out while he descended into a wreck of sobbing. "TENSON. You are alright calm down" Asgore said in a desperate attempt to comfort him, Tenson felt himself pulled into Asgore's embrace while Toriel and Asriel looked on with worry.

Eventually, Tenson's ramblings died down to weak mumbling's as he went limp in Asgore's arms. Weary from his nightmare that left him no well rested than before, he passed out into Asgore's arms, drifting away once again. Asgore laid him down on his bed, resting his head on the pillows and pulling the covers up before he tucked him in. "Thanks for coming and getting us when you heard Tenson having a nightmare Asriel, I'm very proud of you," Toriel told Asriel patting him on the head to which he smiled bashfully.

Asgore then got up from beside the bed and said, "I'll be back." Before disappearing out of the room into the hallway, Toriel tucked Asriel back into bed and gave him another goodnight kiss. Just after, Asgore re-entered the room holding a small device in his hand, he took it over to a small nightstand that was next to Tenson's bed and set it down. It was a small walkie-talkie that had been modified to always receive when turned on unless the other end pressed a button "It's been a while since we've used this" Asgore stated, switching it on.

"Not since Asriel was a baby," Toriel said, hugging him from behind, "We need to talk about Tenson tomorrow" Asgore whispered to Toriel. "I know, but for now we need to rest," She said before her and Asgore exited the room, switching off the lights behind them. Tenson slept throughout the rest of the night in a dreamless sleep completely dead to the world, Asriel, Toriel, and Asgore also managed to find peaceful sleep, the events of the night passing quickly.


End file.
